


White Bullets

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood and Injury, Bottom Na Jaemin, Drug Dealing, Exhibitionism, Gunplay, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, NOT between nomin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is pretty dark tbh, Top Lee Jeno, mafia bosses, the drug dealing is mentioned ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin. Two names you don't want to hear about. But if you're ever caught by them, you've signed yourself up for a little show.ornomin are a little fucked up and like to fuck in front of their enemy's dying body.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	White Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> TW mentions of torture, blood, death
> 
> there's nothing in detail but there's mentioned/implied torture of the people who are caught. it's barely a part of the story.

“You think you can keep going?” Jeno asks, voice not wavering a single bit as he keeps his hold on the gun steady, eyes on his target. 

“I-I’m stronger than you think, Lee.” 

“If you can’t take it, you know what to do, baby. Just say the word and we’ll leave him for tomorrow. If he can survive till tomorrow, that is,” Jeno snickers as he shifts his gaze away from the man on the ground, barely moving and soaking in his own blood. The thick smell of blood contaminates the air in the basement, probably because they’ve already killed off two other men, but that doesn’t stop Jeno. He looks back to his pretty angel on his lap. His precious baby. _His_ Na Jaemin.

“Alright baby, this one’s your catch. How do you want it?” Jeno carries Jaemin from the sofa to the bed, carefully setting him down on the soft silk sheets.

They have plenty of space to have fun in the basement where they keep all the people they catch, or what they like to call it, The Playground, where they invite their lovely targets and have a little fun with them before they receive their final reward. Depending on whose catch it is and what the captures have done, they decide what kind of show they put on. And of course, as per the Jaemin and Jeno tradition, the bullet shoots at the same time with the first person to cum. 

The first man was Jeno’s catch, also was one of Jeno’s men. The man was caught stealing and dealing drugs behind Jeno’s back, but since he was really struggling financially, Jeno let the first few times slide. But the amounts only got bigger and bigger, and Jeno has had enough. Thanks to the man who now lies dead on the floor by the door, Jeno got to see his baby’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock. 

The second and third were both Jaemin’s catch. They were brave enough to try and attack Jaemin’s cargo ship that was scheduled to leave a few hours ago, but jokes on them, Jaemin already stationed his men by the dock. 

The second one was the leader of the two and even dared to grab Jaemin’s thigh as Jaemin was tackling him to the ground, so Jeno taught him a lesson. Na Jaemin can only be touched by Lee Jeno. Anyone who dares to lay a finger on Jaemin is asking for their limbs removed, which is a large number of people considering Jaemin’s a mafia boss and constantly gets into fights with people, but that was never a problem for Jeno, more time for him to have some fun with his Nana.

By now, every soul in the country, living and dead, knows not to mess with Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin. Anyone who dares to step past their line ends up _gone_. No one is sure where to, but it’s probably best not to know. The less you know about them, the safer you are.

By tradition, it should have been Jaemin’s turn to choose the second and third reward since they’re his catches, but Jeno wanted to put on a nice show for the second one. And who is Jaemin to reject Jeno’s fingers that do wonders to his body? Stretching him out just enough for what he knows is to come for the next round. 

“Save the best for last don’t you think?” Jaemin eyes Jeno lazily from the bed he’s now settled on. 

Jeno leaves a quick peck on Jaemin’s lips before he goes to get his jacket that was long thrown away on the floor, digging through the pockets to get the last bullets. 

“So what is it that you have in mind, baby?” Jeno walks back, loading his gun and keeping it in his right hand. 

“Wanna ride you,” Jaemin mumbles softly, in complete contrast to his image just a few hours ago when he was fighting the man on the floor bare-handed.

Jeno chuckles as he settles down on the bed next to Jaemin. “All yours baby,” Jeno leans back against the headboard and pats his lap, earning a soft giggle from Jaemin.

Jaemin crawls over to straddle Jeno’s hips, leaning down to spit onto Jeno’s throbbing dick and pump it in his hands to lube it up a little more. 

“Here, sweetheart,” Jeno opens his hands to reveal a packet of lube he also got from his jacket. “Don’t want my Nana to get hurt.”

“Aww, babe, you could never hurt me,” Jaemin coos and leans down to place a kiss on Jeno’s cheek.

He works his hands up and down Jeno’s cock, teasing at the slit and hearing his favorite low growl from the mafia boss under him. He’s not doing well himself either. His dick leaking against his stomach and he can feel his hole clenching on air, begging to be filled. 

He gives one last pump before throwing away the empty packet behind him, landing right in front of the man on the floor, as if it’s mocking him and the situation he got himself in. 

“Take what’s yours, baby angel.” Jeno’s left hand glides against Jaemin’s smooth thigh, making its way up to his slim waist and guiding the younger down on his cock. 

Jaemin feels the tip push past his rim, sending tingles up his spine as he leans closer to Jeno and arches his back even more. 

“A-Ahh- fuck, babe, I’ve been waiting for this,” Jaemin chokes on a broken moan, voice still a little rough from the dick he just had down his throat an hour ago. He wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck and settles for a minute to take in the feeling of Jeno’s cock filling him to the brim. Maybe it’s the adrenaline from the past few hours of fighting and killing or maybe it’s because he hasn’t seen Jeno for a whole week because of the business they had to each take care of. But his senses are heightened and he feels like he’s floating, the only thing holding him down is the bruising grip on his waist and the burning stretch in his ass. He swears he can feel every vein on Jeno’s dick against his tight walls, body morphing to accommodate the size.

“So good, baby. Always taking my cock so well,” Jeno praises, rubbing soothing circles against Jaemin’s arched back. “Let’s put on a show for this asshole.”

Jaemin nods and steadies himself on Jeno’s bare chest, lifting himself up and then slamming back down, letting out a gasp at how deep the cock was hitting. 

“Easy, baby. We have all the time in the world,” Jeno soothes, running the cold metal of the gun up Jaemin’s spine, feeling him tighten around his dick. 

With a few more thrusts, Jaemin is already a moaning mess, using gravity to his advantage to fuck himself on Jeno’s cock, grinding his hips down every time the full length is buried deep inside him, feeling the tip massage his prostate. 

If there’s anything he loves more than seeing his enemies dying at his feet, it’s being able to put on a show for them before they take their last breath. And every time it’s his catch and he gets to choose how he wants it, he almost always chooses to be on top. He loves the power that comes with riding Jeno. Being able to choose how fast and how deep he wants it, sometimes taking his time teasing Jeno until he feels the thick fingers digging into his hips, leaving him pretty marks to trace over for the next few days. He loves the attention too. Jeno’s burning, lust-filled eyes looking at him as if to devour him the next second. The pathetic gaze from the dying figures, staring at their connected bodies with an unreadable expression. Maybe it’s hatred, maybe it’s jealousy, but neither Jaemin nor Jeno have the time or care to decipher it.

It’s been a busy day today with three men on their hands and at this point Jaemin just wants to be fucked _hard._ As much as he’s loving the feeling of being on top of the world, he just wants to be fucked silly until the only thing he can feel is the shape of Jeno’s dick wrecking him. 

“Ahh..you like that?” Jaemin asks, more like a rhetorical question since the look on Jeno’s face is pretty telling. 

“Good? Baby angel, you’re _mind blowing_. I’ll never get tired of this.” Jeno slides his empty hand up to Jaemin’s neck to bring him down in a searing kiss, tongues dancing together and letting their spit drip down their chin. 

Just as Jeno is losing his mind over how good Jaemin feels, he hears a barely audible grunt from the floor. 

Jaemin feels Jeno’s hand around his neck tense up and reluctantly breaks their kiss, knowing it’s a sign that Jeno is mad. 

“You useless piece of shit,” Jeno spats at the man on the ground. “I told you to keep quiet didn’t I? Is losing your tongue not enough for you?”

The man’s eyes washes over with fear, rapidly shaking his head. 

Jeno scoffs at the pitiful man, but his eyes immediately go soft when he hears his Nana softly whining and rubbing against his neck.

“What is it, baby?” Jeno cups Jaemin’s face in his hand, gliding his thumb over the soft skin. 

Jaemin just hums and pushes himself off Jeno, making the older watch him in confusion, but quickly understands as he sees the younger hold himself up on his knees, arching his back and pushing his ass out as he gets comfortable with a pillow under his head.

Jaemin turns his head back with a playful smirk on his face. “Get to work, Lee.”

Jeno laughs in amusement. His Nana is always full of surprises. 

“Yes, boss.” Jeno positions himself behind Jaemin, right hand with the gun resting on the dip of Jaemin’s back as his left hand holds onto the pretty waist, caressing the blooming red marks that are already forming. In one swift motion, he slides right back home, right where he belongs, enveloped in the tight warmth. 

“Mmm, fuck, so good,” Jaemin cries out, thighs trembling from the overwhelming sensation. “H-Harder. I know you got more than that.”  
  
Jeno knows Jaemin is trying to rile him up, but as much as he wants to tease back, the immense pleasure has his cock begging. 

“Like that, baby?” Jeno leans down to whisper in Jaemin’s ear, pushing his body down on Jaemin’s but hand still firmly wrapped around the younger’s hips to keep him up. “You feel so fucking good. Gonna fuck you so good.” 

“Fuck yes,” Jaemin nearly whimpers from the merciless speed of Jeno’s thrusts, pounding into his prostate. “Just like that...r-right there, babe.”

Jeno straightens his body again, adjusting Jaemin’s hips and pushing down on his back to get just the right angle where he knows sends Jaemin straight through the clouds. He looks down to see Jaemin’s ass jiggle with the hard slaps of his hips and feels Jaemin start to clench down, milking his cock. 

“Look at those pathetic eyes looking at us,” Jeno snickers as he sees the man staring at them lifelessly. “Is it bothering you, baby angel? Don’t worry, he won’t have them later.”

Jaemin pushes himself up a little bit on his elbows to smirk at the man in front of him, eyes rolling back as he feels a hand land on his ass, making him jerk forward.

“Am I not fucking you hard enough?” Jeno gives another punishing thrust, hitting right on Jaemin’s sweet spot. “Focus on me, Jaem.”

“Better work harder then, Jen- ahhh-” Jaemin is forced to swallow his words as he feels Jeno start to ram into him at an animalistic pace. 

“M’gonna cum,” Jeno grunts, seeing Jaemin start to move his hips to meet each thrusts. “Hold yourself up for me baby,” Jeno leaves one last loud slap on Jaemin’s ass before he pushes Jaemin’s head into the pillow with his left hand and raises his right arm to aim.

Jaemin knows what’s coming, he can feel Jeno start to lose his rhythm a little, hips snapping hard, meaning one thing…

_Click._

_Bang._

The gun fires, shooting a bullet straight through the man’s forehead, timed perfectly as Jeno shoots his cum inside Jaemin, painting his walls white. 

Jeno doesn’t want to pull out just yet, but he feels the aftershocks of his orgasm, forcing him to collapse against the headboard. He carefully maneuvers their position and lets Jaemin lean back on him, letting the pleasure consume them, forgetting about the lifeless body on the ground.

Jaemin whines against Jeno’s neck, feeling the mix of lube and cum dripping out, despite still being plugged with Jenock dick. He clenches down a little harder, trying to keep the cum in, grinding his hips a little when he hears Jeno groan. 

“Be patient,” Jeno warns as he pulls his dick out. “Tell me what you want, angel.”

“M’tired. C-Cum, wanna cum,” Jaemin mumbles, slump against Jeno’s chest and reaches to grab Jeno’s hands. 

“Carefully baby,” Jeno warns, gun still in his hand. “Don’t be naughty.”

Jaemin feels the cold metal glide up his inner thigh, gently tapping on his dick a few times before sliding back. Before he can even process anything, the sleek black gun pushes into his entrance. It doesn’t stretch him nearly as much as Jeno does, but something about the cold, rigid object sliding in and being coated in Jeno’s cum that’s still overflowing from his hole turns him on. 

“Feels so good...fuck, right there,” Jaemin moans, grinding down on the hard metal and throwing his head back when he feels Jeno’s free hand wrap around his cock.

“Yeah? Is it fucking you better than me?” Jeno chuckles, pulling out the gun and letting it rest against Jaemin’s puckered hole.

“No! You- you’re the best,” Jaemin cries out, hands holding onto Jeno’s biceps, begging to be filled again. 

“That’s it, baby. Get what you want.” Jeno slides the gun back into Jaemin’s tight hole, moving his hands again to pump Jaemin’s cock to the rhythm of the thrusts.

Jaemin feels his mind go numb as he throws his head back against Jeno’s shoulder and feels Jeno’s soft lips kiss along his neck up to his ear. 

“Aren’t you scared, angel? It can shoot in you any time. Or does that fear turn you on, hmm?” Jeno teases.

“Shoot me. I dare you.” Jaemin wiggles his ass a little, feeling Jeno’s cock against his back.

“Yeah? Trust me that much, love?” 

Jeno cages Jaemin’s writhing body with his legs, hands moving faster to send Jaemin through his climax.

“Cum for me baby. Show me how much you’ve missed me,” Jeno demands, gently nibbling on the soft earlobe by his lips.

“Fuck you,” Jaemin huffs out as he comes down from his high, feeling the sticky cum against his abs and the gun sliding out of him. 

“Yes, indeed, we did just fuck,” Jeno jokes. He brings the white-coated gun up to his lips, pretending to blow on it as if he just fired a bullet and proceeds to give it a rewarding lick. He leans back down to capture Jaemin’s lips, sharing the taste of metal and his own cum with Jaemin. 

“Decided not to shoot me?” Jaemin pulls away from the kiss, just enough to let out his words while still allowing their swollen lips to brush against each other.

Jeno chuckles and brings the gun up to Jaemin’s temple, resting his index finger against the trigger. He raises his eyebrow at Jaemin’s unfazed expression. 

Jaemin’s face doesn’t even falter a single bit as Jeno pulls the trigger. 

_Click_.

Jeno smirks, staring deep into Jaemin’s eyes. 

No bullets. 

Jaemin just shrugs. “I know you’re a dumb coward,” he provokes, squeezing Jeno’s cheeks together to make his lips jut out. 

“Yeah...I am.” Jeno leans forward, pressing his pouty lips against Jaemin’s. “Because I love you.”


End file.
